The new princess
by Royal2
Summary: What happens if Po, his brother and Bitterblue force Katsa to become a princess well lets see.
**Chapter one the plan**

 **I don't own the seven kingdoms this is how Katsa's life would of changed is she was forced to become a princess if someone did this before me tell me then i will take down this story when i read the comment or email.**

" _Sigh"_ Though

Sigh normal/ out side voice

 **SIGH** yelling voice

 **Po's POV**

I was sitting around and thinking of Katsa's answer when i told her to have my castle. I rubbed my head with my hands and thought " _I know what I did was right and now this happens."_ Then i senses Bitterblue and my brother Skye walking into the cabin and they both said hello. Then Bitterblue said " We saw Katsa walking into the woods, why is that?" I sighed and said " I told her the reason why I gave her my ring and lets just say the answer she gave me wasn't the one I thought it was going to be." My brother smiled and said "Well i thought that was going to happen even with your grace to sense people ans when they are thinking about you."

I looked at him surprised and before I asked he said " I knew for a while and I knew the reason why when you think about it so I will not tell anyone." I smiled and Bitterblue said "I kind of over herd you and Katsa talking about it in the forest before you left." I smiled at my cousin and told my self to be more careful about when i was relaxed. Then I stood up and asked " Can you two a favor." They both nodded their heads.

I took in a breath and let it out and asked "Can you two force Katsa to become the princes of Liend?" They both look at me shocked as i can senses them as they were doing it. Then Skye asked "Why would we do that?" I answered "She needs a place to go and she deserves a lot of things for her and I think this will make it up to her." Then Bitterblue asked " How are we spouse to force her if she can beat up a lot of trained guards." I said "I don't know we can think of something."

 **Skye's POV**

 _"Well this will be hard to explain to everyone and if things do go well then mom will get a daughter."_

I sighed and said "When will we start planning this."

 **Bitterblue's POV**

I look at them both and yelled at them " **WHY ARE YOU TWO THINKING ABOUT DOING THIS TO KATSA SHE DOESN'T WHAT THIS REMEMBER?"**

I looked around and they were staring at me not thinking for to yell at them. Then Skye said " She can't go back to her old home so this might work and she can't stay here because even for a bad king killing a king is called for death." I looked at the ground and sighed and agreed to it to.

 **No one's POV**

They were talking about there plane it was to tie her up and gag her when she is sleeping and put on Po's old ring on to her then tie her on her horse and lead her back to the port and explain things to the two brother's farther.

 **Katsa's POV**

I was walking back to the cabin after I walked and swam in a cold lake getting few rabbits. I walked in and I'm back and saw Bitterblue and her hands on her hip and asked in a commanding tone " Where were you you weren't here when I got back and you might of ran off." I smiled at her and said " Good with the commanding voice." She smiled then I put on the counter the few rabbits and started to do all of the things i need to do to cook the a rabbit then we both ate them.

 **Po's POV**

I sighed and look at the sleeping form of Katsa and told Skye and Bitterblue It was time so we quickly and gently and loosely timed Katsa with ropes before we gagged her and when we did and tightened the ropes and she woke up started fussing and moving around we picked her up and tied her up on her horse and struggling and saying "Mphhh." Then I put me old ring on the finger and said "Good my Lady princess." Then I hear her in my had saying " _I will come for you and make you pay for_ this." I smiled and waved good by as my cosines and my brother lead their horses and Katsa tied to hers back to were they came from with the guards and I said to no one " See you later my love."

 **TBC how do you like that double cross to Katsa not as long as I hope it will be but good as it is.**


End file.
